


A mile in my disgraceful mind

by TheFandomBusiness_WT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luna being Luna, Lupin owns a cafe for some reason, Multi, Nightmares, Self-Harm, The Moonlight Cafe, meaning awsome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomBusiness_WT/pseuds/TheFandomBusiness_WT





	1. Chapter 1

Yet another day waking up in his cold, dreary apartment, where there was damp around the windows and the pipes creaked in the mornings over the sound of overly heavy traffic from the busy street below, where he had had fitful sleeps for the past few days that he lived there on an old lumpy mattress that he didn’t want think about, but none of this mattered cause this place was his now and that couldn’t be taken away from him.  
Draco pushed his torso up from his dismal bed on the floor with one arm groaning at the pressure put on it, his entire body was on fire yet goose bumps invaded the full expanse of his blackened torso and arms, his slender fingers ghosted over them and he shuddered trying to shake away the memories of how they occurred, but it was futile. Although his apartment could be described as minimalistic at best and inhabitable being realistic, the basics were there, including an old mirror with blacked edges and spots cascading across it, this only helped as a reminder of what happened as he peered into it.  
In the bleak light that flows in through the large single uncovered window he could just about see his own sickening sight. On each arm there are great purple welts that will only deepen over the coming week. Against his ghostly skin they are grotesque, and Draco wonders as he looks at his chest if any of his ribs are broken as it’s increasingly difficult to breathe, and he had already reset two of his own fingers, but that had been done with years of practice, a glance down at the crooked, swollen hand would tell you that, he sighs and reaches for a long sleeved top, at least he didn’t go for my face is all he could think.  
After quickly getting dressed he looks around his new home, it was a mess, there was grease, mold, general dirt and scum all around, which is one of the reasons the place came so cheap, and at such late notice, but as much as he wanted to get liters of bleach and drown everything in it, then go buy furniture and food, he doesn’t have a job so it’s hardly an option for him, snapping him from his daze the sound of a shrill alarm from his phone came, signaling he was late, so quickly he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, ignoring the excruciating pain covering him as he had done for over a decade. He just hoped he made it to school in time as there was no need for any more comments than would already be made.  
Limping down the stairs he slowly realized the alarm which had just gone off was the one which supposedly would wake him, if he had fallen asleep, but instead of walking back up to his misery of a flat he decided to walk to school as he had ample time and well, it wasn’t like he could afford getting the bus anymore so he might as well get used to it. Walking out into the open air was nice on his skin the crisp and cold November air numbing his body and awakening his mind which only became distracted by his surroundings. The bare skeletons of trees stood firm along the street on a background of a clear sky and pale white sun reminiscent of the warmth of the summer just past, a few amber leaves shook rapidly as they clung to the brittle branches who tried to rid of themselves of the unwanted coat. A single fiery leaf was released it, gracefully pirouetting through the thin autumn air, landing in front of him in the sea of amber and ruby all shimmering with morning dew. After stilling for a few seconds Draco continued his journey thinking back on his time in Naples this time of year.  
After walking for ten more minutes about halfway to school he notices a fairly large café a little way up the street, he recognizes the name for some reason. The Moonlight Café, 24/7. Approaching it he wished he had enough money for breakfast as he smelt delightful, just as Draco was thinking this he noticed the handmade sign in the shop door “HIRING” it was written in red sharpie on part of an old cardboard box, but it sparked hope in his heart that he had the possibility of earning some money, and with that he carried on his rather short journey to school until he arrived at the cast iron gates. Hogwarts . Biting his lip before taking a stuttered breath he walked through them, though few were here this early, people still gave him dirty looks.  
When he was younger and naïve he used to believe it was because they were jealous of his life, status and wealth, or they resented him due to their own blood status. It was fewer years than he preferred to admit ago that he realized this was not the case, they were glares of hate, mistrust and disgust for what his family had done to them and there overpowering beliefs in the world, and yet he played his part in that world, believing it was his place to be above some and below others. He only wishes he could start again, but at least now he knows he must keep as quite as possible and avoid everyone, as everyone who hated him before will obviously still hate him, and those who claimed to be his friends, well they will have been persuaded otherwise by his father. Lucius could sway anyone’s opinion, hell he was even victim to him in that way, and many others, believing he was being given what he deserved, so many lies, for so many years.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Draco’s last year at Hogwarts, he had been there all his life, he knew every single hallway, class and corner one could hide in when needed, or wanted and yet that didn’t help him today, or would it help him the rest of this miserable year because unlike everyone in the 6th form (even perfect fucking Granger)he never had any free periods due to him taking , not that anyone knew this, 5 subjects for his A-Levels, for some reason people abbreviated this to NEWTs though no one knew why they did it. This meant it was going to be impossible to hide from everyone that hates him because he had lessons with them all day. Perfect.   
He was sitting in the small classroom of his first lesson. Just like many other things, he had memorized his timetable by heart, having already gone to his locker that morning when the school was quiet and those out for his blood were probably still at home in their beds. He had almost wept with joy that he had left all his school books in his locker that weekend, a ray of light in giant storm. Although most days he would have got the books for the next one or two periods he took everything out and arranged it so it just fit into his leather shoulder bag, he couldn’t risk going back to his locker during the day, as painful for his body to carry all the books and work around would be it still would be less painful than breaking a bone, or getting a concussion, especially as his father would be called in, at that thought he almost gagged and a thin layer of sweat clung to his palms. He would keep quite. He wouldn’t even look above knee level of any person. He would be invisible. Draco could only hope this would help.  
The bell signaling the start of the day was loud and shrill, making his ears ring with discomfort and the pounding in his head to increase which hadn’t stopped for the past few days, since the incident.  
First lesson of the day: Latin, out of all the things he could have had today fucking Latin was not what he wanted. It wasn’t because the subject was difficult or boring; on the contrary he thoroughly enjoyed studying the language, especially as he was completely fluent in it, just as he was in Italian, French, Russian, and Spanish. He had learnt all of these since before he had even started school. The problem was the people in the class, his ‘friends’ who even in the past few years had annoyed him more and more, even pansy was becoming as intolerable as Vincent and Gregory, which was horrific because he loved her as a sister. Now though he knew that there would be no adoration or comradery, only abuse, probably both verbal and physical, he was not looking forward to this.   
As usual he was first in the class even before Miss Prince; he could only assume she was coming up from the library which I where she usually was if she didn’t have a lesson to cover. She was a short tempered vulture-like woman with beady black eyes and a pale hooked nose. Despite this she somehow seemed to enjoy the subject and the small class was fairly easy to control with only seven people in it, including himself. All of whom were from respectable families as seen through his father’s eyes, he now realized that these families had anything that.   
BANG  
The door crashed open and six of his so called peers strolled in, Draco released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when Miss Prince walked in after them and took a seat at her desk. He was sitting at the back of class, desperately trying not to attract attention, so far succeeding, until of course the register is done not even a minute after they all came in. It was at this moment all the heads in the room whipped round to face him, sly smiles on their faces, cruel looks in their eyes. All except Pansy, she just looked sad, her face twitched in a sympathetic smile but then quickly turned round. Greg and Vince mouthed threat from the front of the room. So much for keeping his head down. With that the lesson began, luckily they were just translating a passage; he finished it quickly whilst the others were still just starting. Draco remained silent for the rest of the lesson, ignoring the loudly whispered threats, insults and rumors being thrown about the class. As soon as the shrill bell was once again vibrating inside his skull, he was out of the class like a hare.


End file.
